Talk:Hacker
Untitled According to this video at 1:24, Hacker grants the "Ability to detect enemy equipment and explosives". -- Commdor (Talk) 00:37, September 3, 2010 (UTC) "It is said, with Hacker Pro, you can booby trap enemy care packages and 'hack' their claymores and other equipment to make them friendly. ", this is quoted from the perks page and it should be added to this page. TomLV69 15:22, September 3, 2010 (UTC) this is gonna tool all zem biatches iz lovez iiz gamez zooooo muchz wilz u givez me a freez copy : I'm not even sure I want you to sign your post. You're probably unregistered anyway. At any rate, did anyone make the connection that the primary effect may refer to the fact that players who are 'hacking' know things they shouldn't be able to (e.g. where other players are at all times). Could be a little joke by Treyarch. Incrognito 17:49, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Pro The pro also lets the user be undetected by Motion Sensors. Sniperspade 23:51, October 23, 2010 (UTC) And where does it say that? Qw3rty! 23:55, October 23, 2010 (UTC) No, that's Ninja Pro. Imrlybord7 23:58, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Give me a sec, let me dig it up. Sniperspade 00:09, October 24, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70hpOVBIG3o&feature=related Bam! At 2:21 Sniperspade 00:13, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Anyone gonna change it? Sniperspade 23:12, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Problems ﻿One problem i am thinking of if you hack a motion sensor or a camera spike wont they notice while it also said it would not alert the owner that it was hacked 21:13, November 8, 2010 (UTC)﻿ that's just an awareness thing. The same could be said of any equipment, really. Brainwasher5 15:26, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Challenges *Destroys — Destroy 10 equipment or explosives while using Hacker. *Explosive Kills — Kill 25 enemies with a Claymore or C4. *Near Equipment Kills — Kill 25 enemies within the radius of your Jammer or Motion Sensor. Demonsniper7 05:26, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Article locked? I'd like to add to this stub of an article, but it's locked from me editing it. What's up with that? ••••'Zealot_Guy'(talk|blog) 19:44, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Some things I'd like to add to the article: *Hacker allows players to see enemy equipment and killstreaks (on the ground), which glow red. The effect is more noticeable than MW2's SitRep. *Hacker Pro does a few things: **Change enemy Killstreaks and equipment to friendly. The player must walk beside the item in question and press the use button, which begins the "hacking process" which takes a few seconds. Once conpleted, the item now functions for the player's team. The enemy recieves no notification if their equipment/killstreak is hacked. **Booby trap enemy Care Packages. Also applies to Sentry Gun and SAM Turret drops. With Hacker Pro, the player can walk up to an enemy crate. By holding the use button, they secure the crate. After securing the crate, the player instantly makes a fake crate that is identical to the crate previously hacked. While the crate disappears for the player's team, the enemy still sees the fake crate as a real crate. When they attempt to capture it, it explodes. The enemy recieves no notification of the crate being hacked or stolen. **Move through motion sensors undetected. LITE992 22:30, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Is anyone going to unlock the pages ever? Its been almost 2 weeks since the game has been released and we still cant add information? Are wer banned for editing certian Perk pages? Qw3rty! 23:45, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ... Isn't it odd how we unever used SitRep on MW2, but we use Hacker on Black Ops? ToShootToKill 16:49, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Not really, equipment plays a much larger role in this game. Brainwasher5 23:00, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Er, just to ask... ...how come only sysops can edit this? Sgt. S.S. 20:32, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Questions Got a few questions about hacker that this article did not address: First, does the enemy get a notification "Your equipment is gone!" when someone with hacker pro hacks their equipment? Secondly, if the enemy dies, will their equipment still be there if it was hacked? For example, if player A hacked player B's claymore, and then shot player B, would the claymore still be there? Thirdly, will hacked equipment still appear to be friendly to the side that just got hacked? (Green lights, faction insignia hovering over claymores, etc) Fourth, would enemies with hacker be able to see hacked equipment that are now on your side? Brainwasher5 15:30, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Brainwasher5 15:30, February 11, 2011 (UTC) 1. No in my experience i haven't 2. Yes 3. No 4. Yes and they could hack the equipment back Jason1015 17:25, July 4, 2011 (UTC)